Mamoru Kodai (2199)
Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan, Earth[http://yamato2199.net/character_mamoru.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website character data] | death_place = 2199, Iscandar (Physical body) Yamato BBY-01 (Consciousness) | placeofburial = Graveyard in vicinity of Iscandarian royal palace | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | nickname = | birth_name = | allegiance = Earth Federation | branch = United Nations Cosmo Navy | serviceyears= | rank=Lieutenant Commander | servicenumber = | unit = | commands=''Yukikaze'' DDS-117 | battles= | battles_label = | awards= |relations=Susumu Kodai (brother) Noriko Kodai (mother) Go Kodai (father) Maki Kodai (aunt) Yoshio Kodai (uncle)[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=13776 Anime News Network article on Space Battleship Yamato 2199] |laterwork= |portrayedby=Mitsuru Miyamoto (2012-2013) }} :This article describes Mamoru Kodai from ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199. For his counterpart in the original Space Battleship Yamato, Yamato: The New Voyage, and Be Forever Yamato, see Mamoru Kodai (OS). For the similarly named character in the live action film, see Mamoru Kodai (live action film).'' Mamoru Kodai is an officer in the United Nations Cosmo Navy. At the rank of lieutenant commander, Kodai commanded the destroyer ''Yukikaze'' at the disastrous First Battle of Pluto. Following the battle, Kodai was brought to the planet Iscandar, where he spent the last months of his life in the company of Queen Starsha Iscandar. History Early Life Mamoru Kodai's family was killed by a planet bomb launched by the Great Garmillas Empire in or after 2193, leaving only one surviving relative, his younger brother Susumu. Sometime before or after this loss, Mamoru gave Susumu a harmonica that their father had once given to him ("The Whisper of the Witch", "Out of the Forest of Memory"). Kodai entered the National Space Defense Academy around the start of the Garmillas-Earth War. As a cadet, he became best friends with his scientifically oriented classmate, Shiro Sanada, and began to date Sanada's younger laboratory assistant, Kaoru Niimi, after a tenuous start. Kodai followed a different path in the United Nations Cosmo Navy from Sanada and Niimi, but he remained close to both of them. During his time in the UNCN, he served under Admiral Juzo Okita and earned the admiral's respect. By late 2198, Lieutenant Commander Kodai was granted command of the destroyer Yukikaze. On the eve of the UNCN fleet's departure to engage enemy forces at Pluto, he and Niimi ended their relationship. Kodai met with Sanada one last time immediately before leaving, and refused Sanada's attempt to return a book of poetry by Chuya Nakahara that Kodai had loaned him years earlier ("Messenger of Iscandar", "Out of the Forest of Memory", Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). Pluto :For more details, see First Battle of Pluto The First Fleet arrives at Pluto on January 17, 2199, with Kodai's Yukikaze taking the forward position and reporting on the disposition of Garmillas forces. Dozens of enemy ships approach and open fire, and within moments the fleet is torn apart by the aliens' superior numbers and technology. Kodai realizes the nature of the situation and orders his destroyer to reverse course. Yukikaze spots one Garmillas vessel closing in for a kill on Admiral Okita's flagship, Kirishima, and intervenes to destroy it before it can strike. Okita signals for the only two surviving ships--his own and Kodai's--to retreat. Instead, Kodai holds his destroyer's position while Kirishima continues on course. The admiral opens a channel and demands that Yukikaze join them. Kodai refuses, arguing that Okita is too valuable to the future of Earth and that at least one ship must survive to keep protecting the homeworld. Okita tells him that the true goal of the battle has already been accomplished and that Earth needs Kodai just as much, but the young lieutenant commander politely rebuffs him. As the destroyer prepares for the coming Garmillas onslaught, Kodai is momentarily stunned as his bridge crew, including first officer Eiji Ishizu, begins to sing joyfully, but he eventually joins them. Yukikaze wildly dodges weapons fire and takes out one more enemy vessel, and Kirishima escapes. A large explosion rips through Kodai's destroyer ("Messenger of Iscandar"). Life and Death on Iscandar, and Beyond Personality Notes *English subtitles in "Messenger of Iscandar" mistakenly give Kodai's rank as major, which is the army equivalent of the naval rank of lieutenant commander. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:UNCN Personnel Category:Deceased